Charmed and Dangerous
by powerofthreeandfour
Summary: Prue and Bella are similar in many ways. What's the most important one?


**Charmed and Dangerous**

**Characters:**

**Prudence Jane Halliwell**

**October 28th, 1970 – May 17th 2001**

**Portrayed:** Shannon Doherty

**Children:** 1

Powers: Telekinesis, Astral Projection

**Andrew James Trudeau**

**November 11th 1969 - January 5th 1999**

**Portrayed**: Ted King

**Children**: 1

**Piper Lynn Halliwell**

**June 7th 1972 -**

**Portrayed**: Holly Marie Combs

**Children**: 2

Powers: freezing time, Molecule Combustion

**Leo Charles Halliwell**

**August 12th 1920 -**

**Portrayed**: Brian Krause

**Children**: 2

Powers: Orbing, Healing

**Paige Rose Halliwell**

**August 2 1977 -**

**Portrayed**: Rose McGowan

**Children**:

Powers: Telekinetic Orbing, Glamoring, Healing

**Henry James Mitchell**

**April 19th 1976 -**

**Portrayed**: ?

**Children**:

**Phoebe Anne Halliwell**

**November 2nd 1975 -**

**Portrayed**: Alyssa Milano

**Children**:

Powers: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy

**Coop Halliwell**

**?**

**Portrayed**: ?

**Children**:

**Prudence Isabella Swan Halliwell**

**November 13th 1987 -**

**Portrayed by**: Vanessa Anne Hudgens

**Age:** 28

**Children**: None

Powers: Telekinesis, Empathy, Premonition, Astral Projection, Freezing time, Telepathy, Cyrokenisis, and blowing things up.

Note: She is the daughter of the most powerful charmed one, so she inherited all the charmed powers, and some of her own, hence her telepathy and Cyrokenisis, the ability over ice.

Prologue:

It's been eight years since _he_ left me. I used to care about what he did to me, but now I don't. Eight years ago I couldn't tell you who I was, because I didn't know. About two months after they left, I got into a fight with my dad Charlie. I threw him out of the second floor window. AND I didn't even touch him. I ran down the stairs and into the back yard, where my father lay bleeding. I rushed to his side, and I cried until a man appeared in a swirl of blue and white lights. He healed my father and introduced himself as Leo. Then Charlie asked him a question I never thought I'd hear. "Leo, do you know someone named Prudence Halliwell?" Then Leo and Charlie explained everything to me. It turned out I was adopted, and my real mom is a witch named Prue Halliwell. She was the eldest and most powerful charmed one. After I moved in with my family, I got all my powers. I now fight demons on a daily basis. Then I legally changed my name to Prue Halliwell. I went to college and met a girl named Billie, who turned out to be a witch too. I tried to be supportive and helped her find her sister Christy. I was so mad when she turned on us with her sister, WHO I NEVER LIKED. I was happy when Piper brought us back from the dead by recreating the charmed ones with my grandparents Patty and Penny. Then I got a job at Buckland's Auction House. After that, I met another vampire named Angel. He was a different breed than the Cullens. He burns in the sun and can be killed by a stake. He doesn't have speed or strength. He used to be known as Angelus a ruthless killer. After saving my life, I found out he was sent to help me become a witch. Then we fell in love, and we are now happily married. My life was perfect until _he_ came back.

Chapter 1: Climate Change.

"What can you tell me about this piece miss Halliwell?" asked Victor Prue's grandpa.

"Well, it's very rare gramps, so it'll be worth a fortune." Then her cell phone rang. "Hello." She answered. "Hi" said Phoebe. "Hey let me guess demons?" "You got it." "What kind?" "Vampire like demons." "Okay, I'm on my way." She turned to her grandpa. "Sorry demons gotta go."

"Bye" he answered. With that she went to her car and drove off.

Prue's POV:

I drove to the Manor as fast as I could. When I got there, I was greeted by my cousins Wyatt and Chris and my aunts Phoebe and Paige. Piper wasn't there. She's probably at the club with Leo. "Hey, Prue" they said all together. "Hey, guys." I answered.

"Prue, do you know anything about cold ones?" asked Paige. The name tore through my heart. I was thankful Angel wasn't here. He was the only one who knew about them. He's currently helping a girl who is fighting against vampires.

"Why?" I asked them, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Because Phoebe had a vision about a group coming to San Francisco." answered Paige. I stiffened hoping it wasn't _them_.

"Prue, what are you hiding?" asked Phoebe I hated lying to Phoebe.

"Yes, let me explain everything inside." I said. We all went into the Manor and I started explaining everything. When I was finished, they all had a 'what the ' on their face. Paige finally broke the silence.

"How dare he do that to you!" she exclaimed. "What the heck was he thinking, that you'd be okay with it?" She was practically screaming now.

"What are they coming here for anyway Pheebs?" I asked Phoebe.

"Apparently they want to auction off some things so they're coming to Buckland's." She answered. "I'm going to call Billie." She said rushing out of the room. She probably wanted to 'escape' Paige's temper.

"I'm going to Forks, 'cause I have a shape shifter that can help." I said and took Paige's hand and she orbed us to Forks. When we got there, it was raining. Great, I forgot about the climate change. Then I heard someone call my name. "Bella!". It was Jacob Black, my friendly neighborhood wolf.

Chapter 2: Friends and Aunts.

"Hey, Jake." I answered. He ran to me and gave me a bone crushing hug

"Hey Bel-Prue I missed you so much!" he exclaimed. He let me go then looked at my aunt. "Hello you must be Prue's aunt Paige." He shook her hand.

"Yes, and you must be Jacob Black." She said taking his hand.

"Prue the pack is waiting for you. I told them that you were coming." He let out a hesitant laugh.

"Great. Did Paul get a hang on his temper?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." he replied while laughing.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Let's go I want to meet the pack." Said Paige. I laughed at that. We took each other's hands and orbed to La Push. When we got there, I heard someone scream. I looked and it was Jared. As soon as he saw us, he looked relived.

"Thank god. I thought you were a vampire." He said.

"Hello to you to Jared." I said. He got up and hugged me. "This is my aunt, Paige."

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." She answered back. "So where's the rest of the pack?" she asked.

"Right here." Came Sam's voice from behind us.

Chapter 3: Duck and Cover.

"Hey, guys." I said while shaking everyone's hand. Then I pointed to Paige. "This is my aunt, Paige." They all waved at her. It was a good thing they knew we were witches.

"So, Prue, why'd you decide to visit?" asked Leah.

"Because, I need Seth's help." I said not bothering to introduce them since Paige knew who they were, because she visited them before.

"What about me?" asked Jacob.

"I don't think that you can control your temper around vampires." Said Paige. Jacob grimaced at the idea.

"I will not let my brother volunteer as a vampire chew toy." Leah exclaimed. Paige and I smirked at Leah's over protectiveness for her little brother.

"Don't worry Leah, he'll be in a houseful of witches." I said.

"Okay." Said Leah. Then she turned to Seth. "Be careful." She warned him.

"Always am mom." He teased. Then he took one of Paige's hand, and I took the other, then we orbed home. When we got there, we heard Phoebe yell. "DUCK!" We all dived and hit the ground. That's when I saw the fire ball fly past us.

Chapter 4: Meeting the Halliwells.

I then telekinetically swung the fireball back at the demon, who was vanquished.

"Thank god." Exclaimed Phoebe. Then she noticed Seth. "Hi you must be Seth." She offered him her hand and he took it.

"And you must be Jackie Chan, because those were some serious moves." He complimented my aunt. She laughed and so did he.

"Actually I'm Phoebe, Prue's other aunt." She said laughing.

"So, did you tell Piper about the Cullens yet?" asked Paige.

"No, I figured we should save ourselves the drama." Laughed Phoebe. Paige and I laughed with her. Seth looked confused.

"Piper is the over protective one." I told him, and he then began laughing too. Then we heard the door open and in came Piper. "Hi everyone." She said cheerfully. "Guess what, I got the Goo Goo Dolls to play at P3 tonight." Then she stopped and noticed Seth. "I didn't know we were having guests tonight." She told us. Then I contacted her via telepathy, and I told her everything.

"It's nice to meet you Seth." She told him and then he shook her hand.

"So, when are the leeches coming?" he asked.

"Today, when I go to Buckland's." I said. Then I remembered Claire's warning that I'd be there on time or I'm fired. "I should go, Paige orb me?" I asked giving her a puppy dog smile.

"Sure." She took my hand and orbed us to Buckland's. Great I was going to see my ex.

Chapter 5: Could it be?

Carlisle's POV:

I looked at my wife as we entered Buckland's auction house. She had the same look in her eyes. We both missed our lost daughter, Bella. Then I remembered saving Edward from the Spanish influenza, Esme after jumping off of a cliff, Rosalie from being attacked, and Emmett from the bear. I had injected venom into them all to save them. Then Alice and Jasper came to us already changed, and they said they wanted to try our way of life. Then we all moved to Forks, and Edward met a beautiful girl inside and out named Bella. I knew that she would bring my son happiness. But Edward couldn't bear to bring her harm, so after a year we left. We came to San Francisco to heal from the loss of Bella. Even though it has been 8 years, we needed to heal and spend some time with each other. Then Esme and I went to some auction house to auction off some of our things. We needed money as we did every 20 or 40 years. A woman named Claire sat us down.

"Prue will be here soon." She told us. Then she muttered something to herself. "Or I will fire her." She thought we couldn't hear her but we heard her clear as day. Then a woman came through the door she looked 26. And she looked like Bella. But it couldn't be, because Bella's eyes were brown not blue. Weren't they…?...

Chapter 5: High School Sweethearts.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"No, you must have the wrong person. I'm Prue, and I'll be handling your account." The girl answered her politely. But I could see that the girl was struggling to be polite.

"I'll let you get to work." said Claire as she exited.

"Long time no see huh." Said the girl. Then I instantly realized that it was Bella. I looked at my wife, and I saw that she had the same look of understanding in her eyes. We both ran and embraced our lost daughter.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"After you left, I found out I was adopted, and my real family lives here." Then she turned to me. "Maybe you know them their names are Halliwell." I thought about what she said and the name Halliwell did ring a bell. Then I remembered the Halliwells are a group of powerful witches. AND that the Charmed Ones were active. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled loud enough for Esme to run to me. Bella just grinned. I guess she knew what happened.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" asked Esme with a confused look on her face.

"The Halliwells are the most powerful witches in the world." I said. Then I turned to Bella. "How can you be a witch?" I asked her with surprise on my face.

"Because my birth mother, Prue Halliwell, was." She said. Esme and I were shocked. "Now can we get back to handling your account." She said it through gritted teeth. Then Esme apologized.

"Bella, we are so sorry for leaving you. We didn't want to it's just that Edward thought it would be safer for you, so he made up a plan to tell you that he didn't love you, and after he told you that we left." She said it as if she was crying, which would have been possible, if she weren't a vampire. "We are so sorry."

"Apology excepted, but only for you two, not the others." Said Bella. Esme and I ran forward and hugged her. "But I'd rather you called me Prue. It's my name." she told us. Esme and I nodded. Then she asked. "Would you like to meet my aunts?"

"We would love to." Answered Esme and I nodded because I was still shocked.

"Let's go then." She hoped up from her office chair and we followed her to her car. It was amazing. A BLACK CONVERTIBLE WHICH WAS ALSO A BMW. She looked at me and saw the look on my face. "It was my mom's." She then told us to get in and on the way she told us her story, her powers, and her aunts' powers. I was fascinated and so was Esme. When we got there, Esme and I heard a crash. "Stay here." ordered Prue. She went inside and Esme and I had to follow her. She burst through the door. We looked and saw a man leaning over a woman who was unconscious. "Stay away from my aunt you son of a bitch." She then raised her hand and the man blew up. Esme and I stared at her with shocked faces. She ran, looked at the ceiling, and yelled "LEO!" Then a man came in, in a swirl of bright white lights. "What happened?" he asked. "Bitch later, heal now!" yelled Prue. He then sat on his knees and put his hand on the woman's bleeding arm. Then a glow appeared and the woman was healed.

"What happened?" she asked slightly confused.

"Demon attack. Thank god you're okay." answered Prue. "Where's Seth?" she asked.

"Napping." answered the woman. Then she turned to us. "You must be Carlisle and Esme Cullen." She said it warmly. Then she offered us her hand and I shook it. "I'm Prue's aunt Phoebe."

Chapter 6: The Meeting of Legends.

Phoebe POV.

Carlisle and Esme were really nice. I could see why Prue liked them. She even told me they were like her second family. Then I saw Seth come down the stairs. He looked at the Cullens and a look of understanding came across his face. He smiled a warm and friendly smile at them.

"Hello, I'm Seth. You must be the Cullens." he told them. I almost rolled my eyes. How could a werewolf be friends with a vampire.

"Yes, I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. Are you a wolf?" she asked him. He nodded.

"So where's Piper?"asked Leo.

"At P3, checking out if everything is ready." I answered him. Before anyone could say anything he orbed out. I turned to the Cullens. "Do you want to know what our powers are?" I asked. They nodded. "Well I can see the future, levitate, and I can feel people emotions."

"I can stop time, move thing with my mind, see the future, astral project, feel people emotions, read minds, control ice, and blow things up." said Prue. The Cullens eyes went wide open. Prue and I laughed. Seth joined in too. "Piper, my aunt, can stop time and blow things up, and Paige, my other aunt, can teleport, and move things through teleporting, and my mom is…" Prue stopped mid-sentence. I glanced at the Cullens and saw that they knew what happened. They ran to Prue and hugged her, I couldn't help but smile. Seth did the same. Then the front door burst open and Piper and Paige came running through with Leo hot on their tail.

"Don't these demons take a freaking day off?" said Piper sarcastically.

"Apparently not." Paige answered. Then they noticed us. "Hi you must be the Cullens, I'm Paige, and this is my sister Piper and my brother-in-law Leo." Paige was always the energetic one. It's good that she's polite too. Piper jut nodded and Leo shook their hands.

"Anyways, a demon attacked us at the club and he might try again. Since we didn't have the Power of Three, we couldn't vanquish it." said Piper as she ran to the attic. We all followed.

"Can we come and watch you?" asked Carlisle.

"Sure." answered Paige. We all then ran up to the attic. Piper started flipping through the book until the pages moved by themselves. "Thanks Prue." she yelled while looking up at the ceiling. The Cullens looked confused, so I explained that Prue was Bella's mom. They seemed to understand.

"Please don't tell the others about witches." pleaded Prue.

"We will watch our thoughts around Edward, but your secret is safe." answered Esme.

"Thank you." I said.

"We should go." said Carlisle. We nodded said our goodbyes and they were off at vampire speed. Good thing Prue didn't tell them about Angel. He would probably freak if he found out.

Prue POV.

After Carlisle and Esme left, I sat wondering how I was going to tell them about Angel. I missed him so much. "God I miss you Angel." I said to the ceiling. A laughing response came from behind.

"I missed you too." I whirled around causing a vase to explode. He laughed at that.

"Angel!" I yelled. I ran up and gave him a bone crushing hug. He gave me a harder one. "How was the case?" I asked him.

"Same old, same old." He replied. Then my family came running through the door. "ANGEL!" they all yelled. They ran and each one gave him a hug. Then Wyatt and Chris orbed in. "Uncle Angel's here." they yelled and ran to him. He picked them up and carried them. He treated Wyatt and Chris like they were his own children.

"Wow you guys really missed me." he told them. They laughed then Phoebe contacted me via telepathy.

"Angel, the Cullens are back." I told him. He looked angry, like he could kill someone.

"When did you find out?" he asked. I told him everything. When I finished, he was fuming. "How dare they come back after everything they did to you? Don't they know you're married? I will kill them."

"Angel, they don't know I'm married, and they didn't know I was here. Don't hurt them. Okay?" I asked him. He nodded. Then my cell phone rang. It was an unknown number,

"Hello."

"Hello Prue, its Carlisle. We might be leaving town because it's getting sunny. So please tell Claire we're cancelling our account. Bye, we'll miss you."

"Bye, I'll miss you too." I snapped the phone shut in an angry way. "They're leaving, again." Angel smiled. "Well I guess everything is back to normal." I told them. Good. At least I have my life back.

Chapter 8: Here we go again.

It's been 3 months since I last saw Carlisle and Esme. My life is back to the way it was. I have a new account today. Great. Claire almost killed me when I lost the Cullen account. At least I know I don't love Edward anymore. I love Angel. Thank god.

Edward POV.

I was sitting in my room as usual curled up in a ball. It's been 8 years, 7 months, 43 minutes, and 23 seconds since I left Bella. I was sitting in my room when I heard my family call my name. I rushed downstairs to see something weird in the living room. It was throwing fire ball thingies at me and my family. Just then it disappeared and said it would be back. Then Carlisle was talking on the phone and I heard him say."Leo Wyatt, thank you." Then he closed the phone shut and looked at us. "We have to go to San Francisco. I have a friend that can help." Then Rosalie answered him.

"How can he fight against that thing?"

"He is a guardian angel." Carlisle answered.

"Amazing." said Jasper.

"Let's go." urged Alice. We got into our cars. Carlisle told us that we were going to San Francisco. Alice and Jasper were with me in my Volvo. I couldn't replace it after we left Bella. Rose and Emmett were in the convertible. Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes. It wasn't sunny, so it would be alright if we walked around. We parked in front of a club and there stood a man with a woman at his side. They reminded me of Bella.

"Stay here." Carlisle told us before he made his way cross the road and walked toward the pair.

"Leo Wyatt?" I listened to Carlisle knowing that the others where too. "Yes?" was the response as the man turned around and a smile lit up his face. "Carlisle." Leo said pulling him into a brief hug before stepping back. "This is my wife, Piper as you know." he said putting his arm around the woman's shoulders. She smiled and shook Carlisle's hand. Carlisle replied smiling. To my surprise Piper didn't ask any questions but made a comment on that as long as Carlisle didn't try to kill him, she was fine. Leo laughed but Carlisle, along with the rest of us, were confused. "I'll explain later. So what do we owe the pleasure to?" Piper asked putting her hand on Leo's chest and looked at Carlisle. "I'm afraid that it isn't pleasure. My family and I need your help," Carlisle said turning and gestured to us to join him.

Piper looked surprised as we joined them. _All the same yet different_ she mused. "Their vampires, Piper," Leo told her as we joined their small group. To my surprise she didn't look to shocked. "I know I met Carlisle before. I have dealt with you in my past," she told me reading the surprise on my face. "I don't understand," Esme asked. "The Halliwells are witches," Leo explained softly. "Maybe we should continue this at the house," Piper said looking around. We all nodded in agreement. "Do you know the address?" Leo asked us and we nodded. "We'll see you there, but please don't go in even if you see a car there. Don't want to scare them," Leo said looking at Piper at the end. Piper and Leo left to get their car, while Carlisle turned us back toward the cars. "They're witches?" Emmett asked looking confused. "They will explain at the house," Carlisle repeated getting into his car and rest of us followed suit.

We reached the house before they did. As we waited outside the house, we heard crashes and light screams from inside. Alice and I made to go in but Carlisle stopped us as Leo and Piper reached the driveway. There's something going on inside," Alice said as they got out of the car. Piper paused to listen as a shout reached us. "Chris! Wyatt!" Piper called as she ran toward the house with Leo and us in tow. Piper pushed open the door as a man went flying into the wall. Piper turned to Leo and told him to stay where he was as she ran forward. We moved forward to see what was happening in the other room. "Hey!" we watched as Piper raised her hand and somehow the guy standing in front of her blew up. "Get away from my son!" she yelled as she walked toward another guy and blew him up.

_What are all these people doing here? – Jasper_

_What the hell happens here? – Emmett_

_Cool power – Alice _

_Unbelievable – Rosalie_

"Prue!" we heard a man's voice. We ran into the house after Leo told us it was okay. "I'm okay." we heard a voice say. It sounded like Bella. I could hear my family's thoughts and they all heard the same thing. The man leaned and kissed her passionately. They got up and Piper ran and picked up a baby. I assumed he was Chris. "Paige! Bring Phoebe and Wyatt!" she yelled. Then a swirl of bright, white lights appeared and two brunettes were standing with a baby. I tried to read their minds but I couldn't. It was weird. They were just like Bella. Then Leo introduced them. "This is my family, my sisters in law, Phoebe and Paige, my niece, Prue and her husband Angel. _Angel? What kind of a name is Angel?_ I thought. The girl that sounded like Bella answered, to my surprise.

"A name that means: no leaving, no breaking hearts, and no leaving people in the middle of the forest crying their eyes out." I instantly knew it was Bella. I wanted to hug her, but the man named Angel stood in front of her protectively.

"Do you have any idea what she's been through?" he said through gritted teeth. "No, you don't, so let me tell you. She turned into a mermaid, a fury, a banshee, a mummy, and a vampire to escape the pain you left her with." I grimaced at what he said. How could I cause Bella so much pain? If I could cry I would. Suddenly I saw a swirl of bright, white light surround me, like when Paige and Phoebe appeared, and I was thrown into the grandfather clock.

"Good shot, Paige." said Phoebe.

"Do you have any idea how much that costs to fix?" asked Piper irritated. Her family chuckled at that. She ran to help me up, but I was on my feet before she could. "Do not play toss the vampire around. Got it?" They all nodded smirking.

"I'm going to check the book of shadows." said Bella. She ran up the stairs and I followed her.

"Bella." I said. "I don't want to hear it." she replied angrily. "But Bella…." I couldn't continue because the man name Angel held me back while snarling.

"Leave. Her. Alone." He told me than dragged me back to my family. Then a blonde girl came running through the door with a stick in her hand.

"Where are the vampires?" she asked. Then her gaze shifted to us and it turned into a glare. The glare was aimed at me."You." she snarled. "You left her. It took her years to recover after that. I don't want to see you next to her ever."

"Billie," said Paige. "Calm down."Paige put her hand on Billie's shoulder. Billie continued to glare at me. I looked away. "This is Billie, Prue's friend." I looked at the girl and she was still glaring it was incredible.

"Billie. Prue's in her room maybe you should talk to her." said Piper. She nodded and ran upstairs. Then she turned to us. "A demon attacked you right." She was stating it not asking it. We all nodded.

"He looked human and threw balls made of fire." said Rosalie.

"They all look human and throw fireballs." said Paige. I could tell she wasn't lying, yet she was trying to be a smart Alec. Rosalie growled at her. Then Billie and my angel came down with a big book. Bella ran to Angel and hugged him. I felt a pang of jealousy run through me, and I still couldn't figure out what he was. Then Carlisle answered my silent question. It was like he read my mind.

"Are you a true breed?" he asked. Angel nodded. We all looked at him. "True breeds are vampires who can be killed by a stake, burn in the sun, and don't have speed and strength like we do." I looked at Bella and she sat there smirking in his arms. I was instantly worried about Bella. Then Phoebe looked at me with a pained look.

"Could you stop worrying? She isn't going to get hurt." I looked at her and so did my family.

"Phoebe is our empath." answered Leo. "She is almost like Jasper but she can't control emotions. Prue is an empath too, but she can control being an empathy, like switching it on and off, because Phoebe lost her powers for two years. The only power she had left was premonition." We all understood.

"What are your powers?" asked Emmett.

"Well I can see the future, levitate, and I can feel people emotions." said Phoebe.

"I can stop time, move thing with my mind, see the future, astral project, feel people emotions, read minds, control ice, and blow things up." said Prue. My eyes went wide and so did my family's. The Halliwells laughed. "Piper, my aunt, can stop time and blow things up, and Paige, my other aunt, can teleport, and move things through teleporting. Angel doesn't have a special power. He does have some awesome martial arts moves, though. Leo can teleport and heal, and Billie can move things with her mind and do or vanquish something without casting a spell." she finished off and my family and my eyes went wide. They all laughed. Then Prue turned to Angel. "Shouldn't you go. I thought you, Cordelia, and Doyle had some slaying to do?"

"That can wait." he said. He turned to us then the witches and said "You guys need to work on a spell to vanquish it so we can get on with our lives."

"We all agree." said Paige.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Bella. We went for a walk and she explained everything. I then understood that her feelings for Angel were stronger than her feelings for me. I told her I understood everything. All I had to say was "Good bye, Bella." She then nodded, and we went back to the house.

**Prue POV:**

The Cullens are all here. I can't believe it. After all this time, they came back, but having them in the same room as Angel was so not okay. I asked Edward if we could go for a walk, and during that walk, I talked to Edward and he said he completely understood me moving on. He also said he understood my feelings for Angel, and that my feelings for him are gone. Paige then found the demon. Paige, Billie, Piper, and I orbed to vanquish the demon. He was attacking an innocent. Piper then blew him up. We went back home. The Cullens then left and Alice promised she would visit and take me shopping. Oh God! Everything was back to normal.


End file.
